A sa place
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Combien de jeunes filles rêvent d'être à la place de Pansy Parkison quand celleci se retrouve, dans le Poudlard Express, avec la tête de Draco sur les genoux et la main dans ses beaux cheveux blonds ? One shot


**Troisième production de bac (c'est-à-dire en plein dans la période de révisions/épreuves) ! Mais je suis en train de relire le tome 6 (cri hystérique : j'aime ce bouquin !) et j'espère que vous serez d'accord avec moi pour considérer qu'il allait de mon devoir de foncer sur mon ordinateur dès que j'ai lu cette phrase :**

**« **_Harry, pelotonné dans une position inconfortable pour être sûr qu'il était entièrement caché sous sa cape, regarda Pansy caresser les cheveux blonds et soyeux de Malefoy, dégageant son front avec un petit rire satisfait, comme si elle pensait à toutes celles qui auraient tant aimé être à sa place_** ». **

**_Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_,  
chapitre 7 « Le Club de Slug » ; © J.K. Rowling**

**(ça se passe dans le Poudlard-Express, quand Harry  
se cache dans le wagon des Serpentards  
pour espionner Malfoy)**

**Phrase qui donne donc naissance à ce nouveau one-shot :**

**À sa place**

_Première victime_

La tête posée contre la vitre du Poudlard Express, Susan Bones poussa un profond soupir. Son souffle forma sur le carreau de verre un léger nuage de buée, qui reproduisait l'étrange brume grise et glacée régnant à l'extérieur du train. Ce gris, ce froid occupaient aussi le cœur de Susan. Un cœur en miettes, et ce depuis des années. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pourtant, pour illuminer tout ce gris terne d'une lueur argentée ou même d'un rayon d'or ? Car celui qui maltraitait si cruellement la pauvre Susan n'était autre que le grand, le magnifique, le merveilleux, le mode... euh, non, pas le modeste. Disons le céleste Draco Malfoy ! Draco – ou plutôt « Dracounet », surnom qu'elle aimait à murmurer quand elle était seule – Draco, donc, et ses cheveux d'or ; Draco et ses yeux d'argent. Ah ! Rien que d'y penser, elle en rêvait. Où pouvait-il être en ce moment ? Pensait-il à elle ? Avait-il seulement remarqué son existence ? Probablement pas, malgré leurs cinq années passées ensemble dans le même château. Peu importait, en réalité. Après tout, pouvait-on demander au beau et au noble Draco de se soucier de l'existence d'une malheureuse Poufsouffle ? Surtout quand celle-ci affectionnait trop le chocolat pour son propre bien. Non, Draco était un idéal, un ange, un Elfe même, presque irréel à force d'être inaccessible, et c'était ce qui faisait tout son charme !

Sauf que ... Sauf que ce matin, sur le quai 9 ¾, elle avait eu le désespoir de voir à son bras cette tête de pékinois (coiffé mode caniche) de Pansy Parkinson ! Ah, la sale !... Non. Il ne fallait pas critiquer les choix de Draco. S'il avait la patience et la charité de permettre à cette fille (sûrement en phase terminale d'une maladie grave, pour bénéficier d'un tel bonheur) de l'approcher de si près, ce n'était certainement pas à elle-même, misérable Poufsouffle si inférieure au sublime génie de Draco, d'apporter un jugement. Cependant, l'idée de Pansy côtoyant Draco ne lui en était pas moins désagréable. Pourtant, elle s'était faite belle aujourd'hui, si heureuse de revoir Draco qu'elle avait eu un instant l'espoir fou d'attirer une seconde son regard ! Elle avait mis toutes les chances de son côté, en appelant la boutique Barbie pour y commander ses armes : un serre-tête rose bonbon agrémenté d'une délicate fleur jaune et bleue, de la dernière mode (chez les 5-7 ans) ; une jupe plissée assortie, qui découvrait avec audace ses gracieuses chevilles, et un T-shirt d'un joyeux vert pomme où étaient inscrits les mots « J'aime les Dragons » (accompagnés du dessin qui avait remporté le concours « dessine-moi un babouin » à l'école maternelle de Trifouillis-les-Oies), déclaration si osée qu'elle en avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles (jurant merveilleusement avec le serre-tête rose). Enfin, et pour parachever le tout, elle avait misé sur les baskets montantes jaune poussin à cœurs roses, sans oublier l'étoile en carton doré parsemée de paillettes d'argent qui ornait fièrement l'extrémité de sa baguette, détail qui n'aurait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention de Draco.

À côté d'elle, Pansy n'avait aucune chance. D'ailleurs, à ce moment précis, elle ne pouvait être que reléguée dans le wagon à bestiaux, sûrement abandonnée par Draco dès le départ du train.

_Deuxième victime_

Perchée sur le filet à bagages que n'occupait par Harry, la minuscule fée Flagada contemplait la scène d'un œil mauvais. Elle comprenait mal la situation, ses capacités intellectuelles étant, il faut le dire, assez médiocres (pour rester polis), néanmoins elle en repérait les grandes lignes, étant donné sa grande sagesse et sa connaissance des mœurs animales et humanoïdes, qui lui valaient une grande estime dans la communauté des fées. Pour elle, c'était donc très clair : dans ce grand bocal, type confiture en plus grand, se trouvaient environ huit ou neuf humanoïdes ou assimilés. L'un deux, allongé en face d'elle, pensait se rendre invisible aux autres par un subterfuge que n'importe qu'elle fée aurait su dévoiler (c'est dire) ; les autres se trouvaient dans la position assise et recouvraient de leur postérieur une zone plate de cuir pour lequel plus d'un lapin avait dû vendre chèrement sa peau. Mais le plus stupéfiant, et ce qui la mettait d'une humeur si noire, c'était qu'une opération charme était manifestement en train de s'opérer entre deux des créatures. La première avait des traits canins et arborait sur le crâne (contrairement aux autres) une telle touffe de poils, qu'on pouvait mettre en doute son appartenance à l'espère humaine. La grosse bête en question avait la patte posée sur la tête de l'autre créature, manifestement en danger si l'on en croyait la longueur et le reflet rouge sang des griffes de la bête. C'est pourquoi la seconde créature restait immobile. Mais Flagada aurait nettement préféré que la bête l'écrase et la détruise, car la fameuse bestiole humanoïde présentait des caractéristiques physiques qui, à l'évidence, dénotaient son appartenance au genre féminin. UNE RIVALE ! Et une rivale sérieuse, avec ça !

Après avoir longtemps observé les mœurs humaines, Flagada avait réussi à récolter bon nombre d'informations sur la nature des acteurs des opérations charme. Les humaines, puisque c'était elles dont il était question, qui désiraient avoir le plus de prétendants cherchaient à avoir le même aspect que celle du bocal où Flagada se trouvait : des poils de crâne longs, lisses et dorés ; une peau claire, des globes oculaires également clairs, une silhouette allongée, des traits fins ... Pas de doute, l'humaine mettait toutes les chances de son côté ! Mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait réussi qu'à s'attirer l'attention de cette grosse bestiole, aux poils de crâne noirâtres, et qui avait sur le visage cette singulière grimace dont Flagada savait qu'elle exprimait la satisfaction.

Flagada détestait les rivales, que ce soient des fées, des humaines, des licornes ou encore des Schtroumpfettes. Elle abhorrait ce qui l'empêchait de remplir son rôle existentiel de premier élément ornemental du monde magique. C'est pourquoi, et par le Grand Doxy elle le jurait sans honte, elle aurait tant voulu être à la place de cette grosse bête noire qu'était Pansy Parkinson, pour avoir entre ses griffes la fameuse humaine, la défigurer, la déformer, la mordre, la ... En bref, rendre Draco Malfoy impropre à la consommation.

_Troisième victime_

La-fille-devant-son-bouquin ne put retenir une exclamation de stupéfaction. Quoi ? Draco ... et Pansy ? Pansy la tête de pékinois ? Pansy l'éternelle repoussée qui fait la joie de tous les fanficers par son incomparable mocheté mesquine ? Pansy qui n'a jamais servi à rien d'autre que pousser des gloussements crétins ? Pansy qui a été la cavalière de Draco au Bal de Noël, mais cela uniquement parce qu'elle était la seule Sang-Pure avec qui Draco pouvait aller tout en ne pouvant laisser supposer une seule seconde qu'il n'était plus célibataire (alors que (la-fille-devant-son-bouquin sort son fidèle mantra qui n'est jamais très loin) SI J'ETAIS À POUDLARD Draco se pâmerait devant mon incomparable supériorité sur toute la gente féminine) ? Cette Pansy là ... avec _mon _Draco ? Mon mien ? Mon chouchou ? Mon incomparable et adorable Seigneur des Ténèbres en puissance !

(crise de larmes) DRACOUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET !

Comment ose-t-elle, cette maudite Pansy ! Vraiment, de nos jours, les gens se permettent de ces privautés ! Ah, SI J'ETAIS LÀ, je lui en dirais de belles, moi, à Pansy ! Si j'étais là ... (soupir). À sa place ...

**C'était un one-shot deliriumesque pour le plus grand plaisir de l'auteur, mais aussi du vôtre, je le souhaite ! Quelques petites reviews, peut-être, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? **

**Merci**

**À bientôt (vu le rythme auquel je poste en ce moment)**

**Lily Evans 2004**


End file.
